


De vuelta a casa

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, perdió la cuenta hace mucho. ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Quiere ver a su padre, a Scott, a Melissa, a Derek, a Lydia. Quiere salir de aquí, quiere ser libre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De vuelta a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



Débil, inútil, indefenso.

Ya no le quedan fuerzas para llorar, ya no le quedan fuerzas para nada. Sólo puede quedarse ahí sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo, escondiendo el rostro contra sus rodillas. Es un bueno para nada, no sirve, sólo hace que los demás sufran más.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, perdió la cuenta hace mucho. ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Quiere ver a su padre, a Scott, a Melissa, a Derek, a Lydia. Quiere salir de aquí, quiere ser libre.

Pero no puede, nunca más podrá. Es sólo una excusa patética de persona, que sólo puede sentarse indefenso sabiendo que todas las personas que quiere están siendo atacadas por sus propias manos.

Patético, patético, patético…

_¡Stiles!_

El grito lo sobresalta y se incorpora, asustado. ¿Qué fue eso? Mira a su alrededor pero no hay nadie, no hay nada. Kilómetros y kilómetros de nada misma. Blanco inmaculado, vacío impenetrable. Nada.

Pero él lo escuchó… una voz llamando su nombre, una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Quizás finalmente está perdiendo los últimos hilos de cordura que conservaba y ahora escucha voces incluso dentro de esta prisión que es su mente.

_¡Stiles!_

Pega un respingo al volver a escuchar la voz, esta vez más clara. Está seguro de que la conoce de algún lado, pero no está seguro de dónde. ¿Puede ser que lo estén viniendo a rescatar? ¿Puede ser que finalmente vaya a salir de aquí?

Las rodillas le tiemblan y está tan cansado.

—¡Stiles!

Y de pronto está ahí, como si lo hubiese estado siempre.

Derek.

—¡Derek! —grita, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpan nuevamente en sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie, los extraña tanto…— ¡Derek!

El hombre lobo se ve tan cansado como él, vestido de la misma forma que lo vio la última vez. A simple vista no presenta ninguna herida, pero pareciera que le están drenando el alma del cuerpo lentamente.

—Stiles… —susurra Derek, aliviado, comenzando a acercarse a él a pasa rápido.

Él intenta hacer lo mismo porque, incluso siendo que él y Derek nunca fueron los mejores amigos, tiene unas ganas de abrazarlo inmensas. Necesita saber que es real, que no está solo, que alguien está con él.

Pero en cuanto intenta moverse, avanzar, las cadenas que lo apresan… las ramas del Nemeton, le impiden el paso, lo mantienen clavado en el lugar. La desesperación corre por sus venas e intenta soltarse, agitándose desesperadamente pero no sirve de nada, sólo hace que el Nemeton se enfurezca más y lo aprisione con más fuerza.

—¡Stiles! Está bien, está bien —dice Derek, intentando tranquilizarlo, agarrándolo con fuerza de los brazos.

Stiles siente el inicio de un ataque de pánico y cierra los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en su respiración. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala.

—Stiles, estás bien. Esto no es real, no está pasando. Estás bien.

Y eso es cierto, ¿verdad? Él en realidad no está respirando lentamente para intentar tranquilizarse porque este lugar, todo lo que hay aquí, no es real. El aire, el nemeton, él mismo, nada es real.

Excepto Derek.

Algo dentro suyo le dice que Derek _sí_ es real.

—Derek… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —pregunta, temblando apenas.

—Vine a buscarte, Stiles. Tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que volver con nosotros.

—No puedo… yo lo estuve intentando pero… pero no puedo —la voz le tiembla y Stiles se odia.

Débil. Es débil. Él no es un hombre lobo, ni una banshee, ni un cazador, ni un kitsune… Él es sólo un humano débil e imbécil que no fue capaz de impedir que el nogitsune se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Tan débil. Tan humano.

—Sí puedes, Stiles, _sí puedes_ —le dice Derek, mirándolo de una forma que no lo había visto nunca antes, con preocupación, con apoyo, con amistad—. Todos confiamos en ti, Stiles, todos. Tu padre, Scott, Lydia… estamos todos esperándote.

Niega con la cabeza. No puede, no puede. Es frustrante, se siente cansado. No puede salir de aquí.

—No puedo, Derek, no puedo. Soy sólo humano, ¿no lo entiendes? Soy sólo un humano. Un equipo es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil, ¿verdad? Quizás… quizás simplemente deberían matarme… —las últimas palabras se le escapan en un susurro y sólo puede mirar al piso.

Tan débil, tan patético. Vencido por su propia sombra.

Tan humano.

—¡No digas estupideces! —grita Derek, sacudiéndolo un poco— ¡Tú eres importante, Stiles! No eres el eslabón más débil, _no lo eres_ —Derek le sujeta con firmeza el rostro, obligándolo a verlo a la cara—. _Necesitamos_ al humano, Stiles. Te necesitamos. No te atrevas a abandonarnos, ¿escuchaste?

Niega con la cabeza. Está cansado.

Tan débil.

—Ni siquiera te agrado, Derek.

—Eso no es cierto.

No puede evitar soltar una risa amarga.

—Sí, claro.

Derek suspira, cansado, como si todo esto le costara horrores.

—Escúchame, Stiles. Sé lo que dije antes, sé que no fui justo. Pero… pero tú me has salvado un montón de veces, ¿de acuerdo? La pileta, el hospital… Tú estuviste ahí cuando Boyd murió, fuiste él único que se preocupó por mí. No importa lo que dije antes, yo sé que no lo haces para luego beneficiarte de eso. ¿Crees que me preocuparía por salvarte el culo cada vez que cometes una estupidez si no te soportara? Definitivamente crees que soy una mejor persona de lo que realmente soy.

—¿Estás diciéndome que te agrado, grandulón? —pregunta, en un tono bromista y es como si el rostro de Derek se iluminara.

—Así me gusta, el Stiles insoportable que no se toma nada en serio.

—Supongo… —comienza a decir, parpadeando un par de veces, intentando enfocar bien—… supongo que si hasta tú quieres que regrese… supongo… supongo que voy a tener que seguir intentando, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —le responde Derek, dedicándole la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida y Stiles no puede evitar responder el gesto.

—De acuerdo.

Derek asiente y, sin dejar de sonreír, le extiende la mano.

—Vamos.

Stiles toma la mano de Derek y avanza.

***

Lo primero que nota es el dolor en su garganta y, cuando finalmente puede escuchar, se da cuenta de que es porque está gritando. Luego es conciente de un dolor agudo en el cuello y una mano que se desliza desde ese punto hasta perder el contacto. Las piernas se le aflojan y de pronto hay alguien sujetándolo con fuerza, abrazándolo contra su pecho y un montón de personas llamando su nombre. Se pregunta, asustado, por qué no ve nada y es entonces que se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos ve a su padre abrazándolo y a Melissa llorando a su lado, tomando con fuerza una de sus manos, mientras Scott toma la otra en el mismo estado que su madre. Lydia, cerca de ellos, también llora, al igual que Isaac que está junto a ella. Allison y su padre están parados a unos pasos de ellos, abrazados, su amiga llorando.

Todos tienen sonrisas en los rostros así que asume que esas son lágrimas de felicidad.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, hijo —dice su padre, para luego besarlo en la frente y Stiles no encuentra las fuerzas para responder.

—Nos asustaste mucho, Stiles —agrega Melissa, acariciándole los cabellos.

Scott parece querer decir algo, pero al abrir la boca se le escapa un sollozo, así que se limita a darle un fuerte abrazo que podría romperle los huesos.

Stiles está feliz de estar de vuelta, pero no entiende cómo ni por qué. Y entonces lo recuerda.

—Derek —dice, tartamudeando un poco a causa del esfuerzo— ¿Dónde está…?

—Él está bien —le asegura su padre—. Te salvó y nunca voy a poder dejar de agradecérselo.

Lo giran con cuidado y entonces ve a Kira y a su madre, acuclilladas frente a Derek, haciéndole… ¿reiki? Es algo extraño, pasan sus manos sobre su cuerpo, a unos centímetros del mismo, como si estuvieran aplicando una magia extraña sobre él.

Pero Derek tiene los ojos abiertos y le dedica una sonrisa cansada, así que Stiles decide dejar de lado la preocupación y devolverle la sonrisa.

—Hey —dice, notando su voz rasposa a causa de los gritos.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Stiles.

Derek no se ve como lo hacía recién en su prisión. Está sucio y herido, un hilillo de sangre seca corriéndole desde la sien izquierda hasta el cuello, la remera rota con la huella de un zarpazo, el jean lleno de sangre. Parece que acabara de salir de una pelea, lo cual posiblemente es cierto.

Entonces nota una de sus manos con las garras afuera y estas llenas de sangre. Se lleva inconcientemente la mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, notando las cinco pequeñas marcas.

—¿Cómo…? —comienza a preguntar, pero la madre de Kira se le adelanta.

—Necesitábamos que alguien fuera a buscarte, Stiles. Alguien que llegara al fondo de tu ser y fuera capaz de traerte de vuelta sin morir en el intento. Al parecer, el joven Hale era nuestra mejor opción. Y no nos equivocamos —admite la mujer, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a Derek y ayudándolo a levantarse con la asistencia de Kira.

—Pero… ¿y el nogitsune?

—Se ha ido —explica la señora Yukimura—. Cuando tú recuperaste el control de tu cuerpo él fue expulsado y mis muchachos aprovecharon para darse un festín.

—¿Sus mucha…? ¡Mierda!

Kira suelta una risita por lo bajo y Stiles mira con la boca abierta a los cuatro ninjas/demonios que los estuvieron persiguiendo un tiempo atrás.

—Sin un huésped el nogitsune no tiene fuerzas, así que fue mucho más sencillo capturarlo —explica Kira que, aparentemente, en el tiempo en que Stiles estuvo fuera se convirtió en una experta en el tema.

—Entonces… ¿ya no puede volver?

La señora Yukimura niega con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Estás a salvo, Stiles.

—Eso es… um, eso es genial —dice, parpadeando varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas caigan y fallando horriblemente en el intento.

Su padre, también llorando, lo abraza con fuerza.

Está feliz de estar de vuelta.

***

Una semana después, cuando ya todos están más tranquilos, logra finalmente quedarse a solas con Derek, un día que ha ido a cenar con ellos y su padre tuvo que ir de urgencias a la estación.

Derek ha estado cenando con ellos toda la semana, ya que su padre no sabe cómo agradecerle que haya traído a Stiles de vuelta. Al parecer olvidados están los tiempos en los que se lo acusaba de asesino y peligro para la sociedad.

—Gracias —dice Stiles, pasándole una taza de café, una de las pocas cosas que puede cocinar sin quemar la cocina.

—Como ya le dije a tu padre: no fue nada. Esa es nuestra dinámica, ¿verdad? Salvarnos el uno al otro.

Stiles sonríe, porque pareciera ser que eso es cierto.

—Es así, ¿verdad? Es nuestra rutina.

Derek resopla una risa, negando con la cabeza.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta —dice y a Stiles se le rompe un poquito el corazón al escuchar lo vulnerable de vuelta.

—A mi me alegra que me hayas salvado. Prometo salvarte lo más rápido posible la próxima vez que tú estés en apuros.

Derek suelta una carcajada y Stiles siente un brote de felicidad dentro de él. Brindan con sus tazas, para luego esperar al Sheriff en el silencio más cómodo de su vida.

(Tan humano.

Tan imprescindible.)


End file.
